


What Builds a House

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of spectacledspiderhunter's fic "What Builds a Home," recorded by dozmuffinxc. In which Aziraphale and Crowley contemplate moving from Britain, and two unwitting young people are thrown together in a most untoward way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Builds a House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Builds a House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113644) by spectacledspiderhunter. 



If there are any issues with accessing the audio, please contact jfrederick4@elon.edu right away and I'll get it fixed!

Title: What Builds a House  
Author: spectacledspiderhunter  
Read by: dozmuffinxc  
Rating: PG

**Length** : 00:51:20


End file.
